learn of smile
by Hikaru Rikou
Summary: Hibari iri banget melihat Tsuna selalu tersenyum lembut ke orang lain. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Dino dan meminta saran agar Tsuna bisa tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Kira-kira bagaimana sarannya ya? WARNING! GAJE, OOC, TYPO ALWAYS


**LEARN OF SMILE**

**RATED K+**

**1827**

**HUMOR. Romance nyempil dikit**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary : <strong>Hibari iri banget melihat Tsuna selalu tersenyum lembut ke orang lain. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Dino dan meminta saran agar Tsuna bisa ternyum lembut kepadanya. Kira-kira bagaimana sarannya ya?

* * *

><p>Namimori chuu<p>

Pagi hari yang cerah di Namimori chuu kita tercinta. Sang prefek ter-killer kita, Hibari Kyoya, tengah duduk di atas atap sekolah. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut ravennya. Sungguh terlihat sangat elegan. Di sampingnya terbanglah burung kuning kecil yang kita kenal dengan nama Hibird, tengah menyanyikan lagu 'Namimori' kesukaan Hibari. Suasana yang sangat tenang dan damai, dan pastinya sang prefek sangat menyukai suasana ini.

Namun tidak untuk kali ini saudara-saudara

Untuk sekarang, Hibari terlihat sangat kesal, ah bukan kesal lagi, marah besar. Tengah memendam emosi. Alisnya berkerut, iris mata biru besinya menunjukkan tanda ingin membunuh, tangannya terkepal sangat erat, gatal ingin mengayunkan tonfanya ke orang lain, hatinya berteriak 'kamikorosu' berulang kali. Rasanya pengen banget membunuh seseorang.

Kira-kira hal apa yang membuat Hibari menjadi seperti ini hingga dia terlihat seperti seorang iblis? (wait, bukannya dia dari dulu terlihat seperti iblis ya? Atau mungkin memang iblis beneran).

Yup, jawabannya hanya satu. Yang membuat Hibari seperti ini adalah…

Hibari melihat Tsuna bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Yah, seperti biasanya, kebersamaan mereka bertiga pastinya dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa. Nah, hal ini nih yang membuat Hibari iri, banget malah. Hibari sangat iri karena Tsuna selalu tersenyum hangat setiap kali bersama yang lain. Lah, kalau sama Hibari, boro-boro tersenyum, justru mulutnya bergetar karena takut. Jelas takut, muka kayak iblis gitu pastinya ditakuti bukan? #ditonfa

Oh, tapi ayolah. Bagaimanapun juga Hibari itu manusia. Kenapa mesti setakut itu sih? Hibari tidak makan orang 'kan? Ok, Mungkin dia selalu mengatakan akan 'menggigit' orang sampai mati. Tapi dia tidak beneran menggigit 'kan? Kata 'menggigit' itu hanya sebagai perumpamaan karena dia menganggap dirinya carnivore dan orang lain sebagai herbivore. Yah meskipun bukan 'menggigit', tapi justru 'menghajar' orang lain. Itu malah lebih parah sih. Eng, lupakan soal itu.

Ok, memang Hibari paling benci berkerumun dengan para herbivore, karena dia merasa seorang carnivore seperti dirinya sangatlah tidak pantas berkerumun dengan para makhluk lemah seperti seekor herbivore. Memang terkesan sombong, tapi begitulah Hibari. Tapi, kalau memang begitu, kenapa Hibari selama ini masih saja bersabar berkerumun dengan para herbivore itu (baca: Gokudera dkk. Kecuali Reborn). Kalau dia memang benci, pasti Hibari sudah meng-kamikorosu mereka semua atau langsung menjauh dari mereka bukan? Kenapa Hibari bisa bertahan selama itu? Yup, sudah pasti jawabannya adalah….

Karena ada Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Kalian tahu bukan para Readers? Sang prefek Namimori-chuu kita ini, orang yang selalu menyebut diririnya ini seorang carnivore yang sangat kuat, sangat menyukai, ah ralat, sangat mencintai Tsuna sodara-sodara! Ingat, CINTA. Bukan suka. Kenapa bisa? Awalnya Hibari juga tidak habis pikir dirinya yang sempurna ini (hoek) bisa jatuh cinta sama orang 'dame' seperti Tsuna. Cowok pula. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Tsuna, Hibaru justru pengen banget membunuh Tsuna. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, senyuman hangat Tsuna akhirnya mampu membuat hati keras Hibari luluh juga. Hingga akhirnya Hibaru jatuh cinta setengah mati (atau hidup?) sama Tsuna.

Tapi tidak heran seorang Hibari Kyoya bisa jatuh cinta sama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kenapa? Lihat saja Tsuna bagaimana orangnya.

Pertama, iris mata Tsuna yang berwarna caramel, bulat dan besar. Seperti mata seekor anjing kecil. Apalagi kalau matanya berubah seperti _puppy eye_, siapapun pasti tidak bakal tahan melihatnya dan pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidung. Kedua, meskipun rambutnya sangat berantakan dan melawan gravitasi, aslinya rambut Tsuna itu sangat lembut. Seperti sutra lho (lebay). Ketiga, badan Tsuna itu mungil banget! Tidak seperti anak cowok pada umumnya. Setiap kali orang yang melihatnya jadi geregetan pengen meluk badan Tsuna yang super mungil itu. Bagaikan anak kucing yang ingin meminta seseorang untuk memeluknya. Kalau Tsuna memakai baju cewek, pasti manis banget! Tidak kalah sama Kyoko yang disebut sebagai idola Namimori-chuu. Bahkan lebih manis! /

Hibari jadi blushing sendiri begitu memikirkan betapa imutnya Tsuna kalau memakai baju cewek. Dengan cepat dia singkirkan pikirannya itu. Nah, sekarang kembali pada topik utama. Bagaimana caranya agar Tsuna mau tersenyum hangat ke Hibari? Hibari pengen banget Tsuna bisa tersenyum hangat ke dia, hanya untuk Hibari seorang. Namun salah satu cara agar Tsuna bisa tersenyum hangat ke Hibari, jangan membuat Tsuna takut ketika bertemu dengan Hibari. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Soal cinta bukan Hibari ahlinya. Seumur hidupnya, Hibari belum pernah jatuh cinta. Baru kali ini. Boro-boro bicara soal cinta sama hibari.

Hibari berpikir keras. Kira-kira siapakah orang yang cocok untuk membahas soal ini?

Disaat Hibari lagi asyik dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba…

"Kyoya!"

Hibari langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah…

…

…

…

Katekyoushi Hibari (Hibari gak pernah mengakuinya), Haneuma Dino, eh maksudku Dino Cavallone.

"kau sedang apa? Kelihatannya kau berpikir keras sekali. Ada masalah?" Tanya Dino.

Hibari diam melihat Dino. Otaknya lagi memproses sesuatu.

TING

Hibari menemukan pencerahan dari masalahnya sekarang.

"?" Dino bingung karena Hibari menatapnya terus.

Apakah yang dipikirkan Hibari sodara-sodara? Yup, yang dipikirkan Hibari adalah…

…

…

…

"_AKU MENEMUKANNYA!"_

Hibari menemukan orang yang cocok untuk membahas masalahnya sekarang.

* * *

><p>belakang sekolah<p>

Hibari sedang berjalan sambil memikirkan saran yang dikasih oleh Dino tadi. Sebenarnya apa sih saran yang diberikan oleh Dino? Apakah para readers panasaran? Kalau penasaran, angkat tangannyaaaaaa!

Readers : banyak ngomong! Lanjutin sana!

Ok, mari kita FLASH BACK

_Flash back __**ON**_

"_Bagaimana caranya agar orang tidak takut padamu?" Tanya Dino kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hibari tadi. Hibari hanya mengangguk serius. Dino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa yang dipikirkan Hibari sampai-sampai dia bertanya seperti itu? Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak cocok untuknya pula. Bukan seperti seorang Hibari Kyoya_

"_Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Dino_

"_Tidak usah banyak Tanya. Langsung saja kasih tahu." Hibari men-deathglare Dino. Ckckck, sungguh tidak sopan sekali kau kepada katekyoushi-mu sendiri, wahai kumo no sugosha yang katanya paling kuat._

"_Err… baiklah…" jawab Dino. Hibari mendengarkannya dengan baik. Benar-benar seperti murid yang sedang diberi penjelasan oleh gurunya._

"_Caranya, kalau kau tidak mau orang takut lagi kepadamu, tersenyumlah. Tapi jangan tersenyum menyeramkan yang biasanya kau perlihatkan. Tersenyumlah dengan lembut." Saran Dino._

_Sumpah, Hibari pengen banget ninju Dino pakai tonfanya gara-gara bilang kalau selama ini Hibari nunjukin senyum menyeramkan. (HEI, EMANG BENAR 'KAN?!) Tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena Dino sudah mau berbaik hati memberikan saran yang lumayan berguna (bagi Hibari) agar Tsuna tidak takut lagi kepadanya. Meskipun Hibari benci banget meminta bantuan dari orang lain, apalagi Dino. Itu hanya akan menghancurkan image-nya sebagai prefek di Namimori. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hibari harus rela mengorbankan image-nya hanya untuk melihat senyuman Tsuna. Good job Hibari!_

"_Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Dino._

"_Enggak." Jawab Hibari singkat, padat, jelas, lalu pergi meninggalkan Dino tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Kurang ajar banget kau Hibari. Dino yang melihat Hibari pergi hanya dapat sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Beginilah Hibari Kyoya. Paling ogah mengatakan terima kasih kepada orang-orang._

"_Kira-kira kenapa Kyoya menanyakan itu ya?" akhirnya Dino bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Hibari tadi._

_Flash back __**OFF**_

Hibari berjalan seraya memegang dagunya. Dia benar-benar berpikir keras dengan saran yang diberikan oelg Dino. Matanya tertutup dengan rapat. Saran yang diberikan Dino terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya.

"_Hmm… tersenyum ya…"_batin Hibari.

Tersenyum.

Salah satu kata yang paling Hibari ucapkan. Jangankan ucapkan, ngelakuinnya saja belum pernah. Tersenyum, iya sih tersenyum, tapi tersenyum iblis. Seperti yang dikatakan Dino tadi. Siapa yang bakal tidak takut? Jelas takut.

Disaat Hibari sedang asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat dicintainya (hoek).

"Su-Sumimasen. A-Aku tidak sengaja."

DEG

Suara ini, adalah suara Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dan sepertinya bocah moe itu sedang dalam bahaya!

Hibari langsung mencari sumber suara. Setelah ketemu, benar saja apa yang dipikirkan Hibari. Tsuna-nya (whot?) sedang dikepung oleh dua orang cowok. Tatapan dua cowok itu memancarkan amarah. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya dapat gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Hei dame-Tsuna, kau tahu kalau seragam ini mahal! Beraninya kau mengotorinya dengan jus jerukmu!" bentak si cowok A sambil menunjukkan seragamnya yang basah terkena jus jeruk milik Tsuna.

"A-Aku be-benar-benar tidak sengaja. A-a-aku tidak tahu ka-kalian a-a-ada di depanku." Jawab Tsuna ketakutan.

"Makanya, jalan tuh pakai mata! (jalan tuh pakai kaki woi)." Bentak si cowok B sambil mendorong kecil Tsuna.

CTAS

Ok, cukup sudah. Kesabaran Hibari sudah habis. Berani-beraninya mereka membuat Tsuna-nya ketakutan seperti itu. Bahkan Hibari bisa melihat dengan jelas bulir-bulir air mata telah tergenang di pelopak mata Tsuna. Pertanda bahwa bocah itu menangis meskipun sudah ditahannya. Bibir bawahnya sampai digigitnya.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat Tsuna-nya menangis. Siapa saja yang membuat Tsuna-nya menangis, akan Hibari 'kamikorosu', sekalipun dewa yang membuat Tsuna-nya menangis. Dengan cepat Hibari langsung melesat ke mereka bertiga dan…

DUAGH

Hibari langsung menghantam badan kedua cowok itu dengan tonfanya yang tersohor itu. Terlihat darah segar mengalir dari mulut kedua cowok itu. Tsuna yang melihat aksi menyeramkan itu hanya dapat menganga dan melotot lebar. Tidak menyangka bakal melihat pemandangan gore ini.

Kedua cowok itu langsung ambruk ke tanah. Begitu mereka melihat siapa pelaku yang memukul mereka, dan jreng jreng. Mereka melihat Hibari sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan iblis tingkat dewa. Ah jangan lupakan aura iblisnya yang sangat dahsyat itu. Mampu membuat seluruh tumbuhan dan hewan mati dalam sekejap (tidak sampai segitunya juga). Kedua cowok yang ditatap Hibari langsung membatu di tempat. Serasa melihat sesosok shinigami yang siap untuk mencabut nyawa mereka. Tsuna yang tidak ditatap juga membatu di tempat. Killing aura Hibari sangat dahsyat dampaknya.

"Apa…yang kalian lakukan… disini?" Tanya Hibari dengan suara yang mengerikan. Baik Tsuna dan kedua cowok itu menelan ludah dengan paksa. Jarang melihat Fuuki Iinchou mereka semarah ini.

"Su-Sumimasen Hibari-san! Ka-kami akan pergi!" dengan sekuat tenaga, kedua cowok itu langsugn berdiri, meminta maaf kepada Hibari, lalu melesat pergi menjauhi Hibari. Kalau mereka masih berlama-lama di tempat itu, entahlah bagaimana nasib mereka. Mungkin berakhir di UGD atau yang lebih parah… kuburan.

Hibari menghela napas melihat kedua cowok itu kabur. Gampang banget membuat kedua cowok itu kabur. Ah, sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan itu. Ok, mari beralih ke Tsuna-nya.

Hibari menoleh ke Tsuna, yang tentunya menatap Hibari dengan ketakutan. Nah, ini nih tatapan yang paling Hibari tidak sukai. Giliran sama yang lain tidak takut, ok takut sih, tapi tidak setakut seperti bertemu Hibari. Tsuna jangan takut donk, Hibari tidak memakanmu kok. Seram-seram gini, Hibari juga manusia. Kece banget malah.

"_Aku harus melakukannya!"_ batin Hibari kemudian dia mendekati Tsuna. Tsuna agak kaget karena Hibari tiba-tiba berjalan mendekatinya.

"Eng… Hibari-san… doshite?" Tanya Tsuna. Agak rishi karena Hibari terus menatapnya. Suasananya jadi canggung banget.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"Eh? Nani?"

"Apa kau… terluka?" Tanya Hibari seraya tersenyum normal. NORMAL! Bukan evil smile yang biasa dia tunjukkan. Tapi kali ini tersenyum normal. NORMAL PEMIRSA! NORMAL!

Nah, kira-kira bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Tsuna?

Ekspresi Tsuna adalah…

…

…

…

JGEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR

Shock.

Tsuna shock berat.

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong.

"HI-HIBARI-SAN KENAPA? APA HIBARI-SAN SAKIT?!" Tanya Tsuna panik plus shock seraya mengguncangkan badan Hibari. Jelas saja dia shock berat. Pertama, tidak mungkin banget Hibari menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada orang. Hibari selalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Kedua, Hibari menanyakan hal itu sambil tersenyum NORMAL! Jadi tidak heran kalau Tsuna shock berat dan menganggap Hibari sakit parah. Tidak seperti Hibari yang biasanya.

"_HANEUMA SIALAN! BEGITU KETEMU NANTI, KAMIKOROSU!"_ batin Hibari menahan emosi. Pembuluh vena bermunculan di pelipisnya. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan. Tangannya menggenggam tonfa dengan sangat erat. Kelihatan banget tangan Hibari sudah sangat gatal ingin menghajar orang. Tonfanya juga sudah tidak sabar meminum darah orang.

"_Hibari-san sudah kembali seperti biasanya!"_ batin Tsuna lumayan lega begitu melihat Hibari sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Untunglah Hibari sudah kembali seperti semula, kalau tidak, berarti Hibari harus dibawa ke RSJ saat itu juga.

"Eng… ano, Hibari-san…" Hibari menoleh dengan diam. Tatapannya mengatakan 'ada apa'.

"Tadi… kau menolongku dari cowok-cowok tadi bukan? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan… arigatou gozaimasu." Kata Tsuna seraya tersenyum manis. Hibari terpana dengan senyuman Tsuna. Disaat Hibari lagi terpana dengan senyuman Tsuna tiba-tiba…

TENG TENG

"_CIH! BEL SEKOLAH MENGGANGGU SAJA!"_ batin Hibari menahan emosi.

"Aa… sudah bel, cepatlah masuk ke kelas." Kata Hibari seraya mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping. Tidak mau melihat Tsuna dulu. Tentu saja masih dengan ekspresi datar yang setia di wajahnya.

"Ah iya. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Tsuna lalu pergi meninggalkan Hibari.

Hibari masih tetap diam. Tapi di otaknya, ucapan 'terima kasih' Tsuna masih bergema-gema di otaknya. Tentunya dengan bayangan wajah Tsuna yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

_Arigatou gozaimasu… arigatou gozaimasu… arigatou gozaimasu…_

"_Y…"_

…

"_YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" _batin Hibari kesenangan (super OOC). Tangannya terkepal erat. Meskipun di luar dia masih bereskpresi datar, tapi dalam hati dia lompat-lompat kayak anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat permen. Kejadian ini akan selalu Hibari ingat dalam otaknya.

Sejak hari itu, Hibari memanggil Dino dengan sebutan 'sensei'. Dan tentunya direspon oleh Dino dengan rasa shock yang hebat. Entah apa yang Hibari lakukan dengan saran Dino sampai-sampai Hibari mau saja memanggil Dino 'sensei'. Tambahan, yang lain juga heran melihat sikap Hibari yang mendadak berubah total.

Yah, Hibari tidak ambil pusing sih. Yang dipikirkan Hibari hanyalah…

"_Aku harus membuat Tsunayoshi semakin banyak tersenyum kepadaku."_

Beginilah anak muda yang lovey dovey.

GANBATTE NE HIBARI!

**-OWARI-**

* * *

><p>N : YOSHA! AKHIRNYA FIC INI SELESAI JUGA! Maaf aku hiatus kelamaan.<p>

Hibari : Woi Author, adegan romance-nya mana? Kurang nih!

N : sengaja Kyo-kun. Otakku lagi kehabisan ide.

Hibari : Ok, tapi di Fic selanjutnya, kau harus buat adegan romance ku dengan Tsunayoshi!

N : Tenang saja! NAH, MAAF AKU TIDAK MELANJUTKAN FIC 'TSUNA AND TRIO STALKERS'! Aku sibuk banget soalnya.

Hibari : Ah, jangan lupa review fic dari author sableng ini. Dan… jangan lupa request adegan romance aku dan Tsunayoshi #bisik2

N : KYO-KUN AKU DENGAR! Tenang saja, akan kubikin adegan Romance yang wow untukmu #evilsmile

Hibari : Hn…

Tsuna : Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

N : YOSH! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA! KALAU TIDAK MAU, YA NGGAK APA-APA. CIAO CIAO!


End file.
